Realm of the Wolf
by rejectdemon
Summary: Remus comes back after being killed in a similar fashion as Harry but in the form of a wolf. Tonks survived the battle and tries to continue on and heal her broken heart, unaware her husband still lives
1. Chapter 1 The Last Marauder

hey hey. this is one of the first fanfics I ever started writing. it got lost in the jungle of files that is my documents folder and I only just recently rediscovered it and after rereading DH (again) I had a yearning to continue on with it. I love Tonks & Remus so much, and i cried like a sad sack when they died. so, hehe, I decided to change that. *also, in later chapters, I have included an unlikely pairing that also happens to be one of my favourite 3 so ha^^* anyway, R&R and enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER, BTW- j.k. rowling in a genius and owns all characters. I own nothing :'(

* * *

Chapter One- The Last Marauder

"Stupefy!" shouted Remus Lupin. The Death Eater he was dueling, Dolohov, was blasted back with a jet of red light.

Remus turned away from him just as a killing curse sped past his head. The werewolf could feel a slight wind, a burning breeze when the green light passed him. He shivered at how close it had come.

Bellatrix Lestrange still had her wand pointed at him when Remus spotted her. Anger filled his gut at the sight of Sirius's murderer. The witch sneered at him. "Well, well, well, there's the beastie my niece married. I hear you two have a little cub now. Tell me, has its fangs grown in yet?"

"Avada Kedavra," Remus growled menacingly, ready to end all the torment that woman had put him and Tonks through. Green light shot out of his wand towards her. She dodged it with one step, leading the spell onto one of her fellow Death Eaters.

"Oops," Bellatrix said with disdain. "Sorry Mulciber." Remus didn't dwell on the kill and continued moving towards her. He and Bellatrix circled around each other, never breaking eye contact. A silent conversation was going on between them.

_I'll kill them all._

I wont let you.

_Those blood-traitors the Weasleys…I'll be sure they don't leave here alive_.

You wont survive if you touch them.

_The Order of the Phoenix... consider it destroyed._

Shut up!

_I only wish I could have the pleasure of killing Potter…_

Never!

_But I will treasure the deaths of dear Nymphadora and your child._

For once, Remus wished he there was a full moon so he could transform and rip her apart. Bellatrix sensed that her words, or thought as they were, were taking effect. She wasn't noted as one of the worlds greatest Legilimens for nothing. The woman smiled the ugliest smile Remus reckoned he ever saw. Then he saw her focus on something behind his shoulder. Remus turned to see what she had spotted. He saw a flash of bright purple as Tonks rushed through the crowd towards her husband.

"What do you think," She asked him, an evil glint in her eyes. "Should I use the Cruciatus curse first, or Imperius so I can make her hurt herself before I finish her off?"

That was it. Remus dropped his wand and gave a great wolf-like snarl. The last Marauder lunged at Bellatrix. But before she could utter the spell herself, a flash of green light shot over her shoulder and hit Remus square in the chest.

"Damn you, Dolohov! I wanted that one!" The mad witch screeched, turning to see the Death Eater who had stolen her thunder. Dolohov, seeing the anger in her eyes, pretended not to hear and scurried away to begin dueling with a wizard Bellatrix couldn't recognize.

"Well," She contemplated out loud, her eyes scanning the crowd. "At least that wretched Nymphadora will belong to me."


	2. Chapter 2 After Remus Falls

Chapter Two- After Remus Falls

"NO!" Tonks cried. She had seen Remus collapse from across the Great Hall and couldn't believe her eyes. How could Remus, her Remus, her pillar of strength, be dead? No, no. It's impossible, she thought. That horrid man just, just stunned him, that's all. I'll get to him and he'll be okay. She wanted to believe this with all her heart. But Tonks knew it wasn't true.

Tonks blasted spells and curses left and right, barely distinguishing Order members and others on their side, from Death Eaters. Somehow she got through the crowd unscathed.

And nearly tripped over Remus's body.

The Death Eater Dolohov hadn't spared Remus another thought after the curse left his lips and his body fell, and was no where to be seen. Tonks fell to the floor and held his lifeless body in her arms. His eyes were vacant and unseeing.

"Remus," she whispered. "Remus!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks. In desperation she started beating at his chest. "No, no, NO!" Tonks cried. The world seemed to be melting away into the nothingness that she felt in her heart. I cant do it, she thought. I cant go on by myself. Not without him. She gradually slid onto the floor with him. She closed her eyes, hoping she would soon wake up from this nightmare. The only distinguishable difference between Tonks and the scattered dead around her was the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Then, one word popped into her mind; Teddy. How could I be so selfish? Tonks thought. I'm not the only one who lost Remus. Dear Teddy will never know his father. I must continue, for our son.

Tonks opened her eyes and sat up. She closed his dark brown eyes that were not unlike her own. Then she slowly got to her feet.

But was barreled over again, mere seconds before a flash of green struck the spot where she had just been standing. "Oi, what the hell-" Tonks started automatically. Then she saw who had pushed her over. Mundungus Fletcher was collapsed against her, obviously hit by the curse meant for her.

"Oh, Dung," She sighed. Tonks had never particularly liked the small, foul-smelling thief, but he had just sacrificed himself for her. She moved his body, and scanned the crowd for whoever had sent the curse, but to no avail. Then she swiftly grabbed Remus's body around the waist and hoisted his body over her shoulder. Tonks then quickly left the Hall , remaining miraculously unharmed, and found a nearby classroom. For a moment, she actually felt somewhat glad everyone was in the battle, for now there was no one to disrupt her. The room looked as if it hadn't been used in years. She set his body on a large oak teachers desk.

She gave her husband one last look. He had told her to stay at her mothers, to stay safe with Teddy. Tonks didn't know if Remus would still be alive if she had just stayed home, and she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to get back to her son.

And Tonks left. Simple as that. Spells and curses missed her by centimeters. She picked up her feet and walked; and when she got passed the schools enchantments, she disapparated, going back to the place she never should have left.

Hours after Tonks left Hogwarts, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort was dead and his Death Eaters virtually diminished. The bodies of fallen witches and wizards were gathered into two piles; one sloppily stacked pile of Death Eaters, with Voldemort at the top, and another area where fifty plus bodies of Order members and others, including many young students, had been carefully lain next to each other, side by side.

The only other person, besides Tonks, Bellatrix, and Dolohov (and with the latter two dead and all) who knew Remus Lupin was dead at that moment was Arthur Weasley. He had seen the noble werewolf go down as Arthur finished of some other anonymous Death Eater. But he had regrettably forgotten about the death of his good friend as he discovered that his son, Fred, had also been murdered.

Later, after he had made sure Fred's body was being seen to, Arthur walked down the long row of bodies, seeing nearly all familiar faces. And while all this was equally disturbing, he was especially bothered by one thing. As Seamus Finnigan passed him, a forlorn expression on his face, Arthur stopped the boy.

"Hey, um, Simon," He started.

"It's Seamus, Sir," Seamus corrected.

"Ah, yes, quite right," Arthur continued. "Do you happen to have an idea where the body of Remus Lupin is? He isn't with the other dead." Seamus's features fell even more. "Professor Lupin is dead?" He asked.

Arthur nodded. "Indeed he is. I saw him die before my own eyes but I haven't seen his body anywhere. He's not in any alcoves or anything like that either."

Seamus shrugged sadly. "Who knows? Maybe some remaining Death Eater decided to nick his body, although I don't know why they would."

Arthur nodded again. " I suppose that could have happened," He said. He patted the young Gryffindor on the back and headed to where the rest of his family was stationed near Fred. Arthur had other things on his mind, things that ranked higher than a missing body.

But he still could not shake the idea out of his head that something was happening to his friend and fellow Order of the Phoenix member.


	3. Chapter 3 After Life

Chapter Three- After life

Darkness.

That's all Remus Lupin could feel. Just empty darkness. He seemed to be almost floating and the absolute blackness surrounding him was smothering him like a thick wool blanket. He had never feared the dark before, but there was something bizarre about this. Something terribly foreign and unfriendly. There was no one there but him and the dark.

Suddenly, Remus was lying on grass and he could see stars overhead. The lawn was wet and he could smell fresh dew. His stomach started to knot as he saw a large dark cloud obliterating a full moon. Then Remus was suddenly very cold. He sat up quickly, half expecting a dementor to be looming over him, and made to rummage through his robes for his wand. But Remus was surprised to find himself completely nude. That was obviously the cause of his coldness.

Cursing at his own stupidity, Remus stood up and looked around so as to perceive his surroundings. He recognized it almost instantly.  
He was once again at Hogwarts, out on the school grounds. Turning behind him, Remus was only a few feet away from the castle wall, and the Womping Willow was also not particularly far away. He could make out the edge of the Forbidden Forest and even Hagrid's hut, but it was dark and abandoned looking. The last time he had seen the castle, it and the grounds had been swarming with people, friend and Death Eater alike. Now, there was no one to be seen.

"Hello, Remus," said a soft voice to his left. Remus nearly jumped out of his skin in alarm. Then he saw who the speaker was.

James Potter stood evenly, facing Remus, arms held behind his back.

"J-James?" Remus stuttered hoarsely. "Is that really you? How could this be? You are dead!"

James chuckled. "As are you," He said.

Remus's eyes widened in fear and shock. "But, I, I don't understand. I don't feel dead. I feel exactly the same," But as soon as he finished uttering those words, he knew it wasn't true. He did feel different. All the soreness and pain he had gathered over the years that ached his body was gone. He felt younger. And he knew he must look younger too, because James also looked younger than he had been when he died.

James must have sensed his realization and chuckled again. "Come, walk with me, friend," He told Remus. "And we will explain everything."

Remus walked towards him, then stopped. "We?"

James grinned. "Oh, you'll see," He replied.

Curious at what those words meant, he followed James as he slowly started walking. They moved in silence. Remus rubbed his arms, and crossed them, hugging himself. It was still very cold. He looked up at the moon. It was starting to come out from behind the cloud.  
Then he looked at James; he hadn't seen Prongs for sixteen years and could not get over the fact that he was once again walking next to his best friend. Remus was tremendously embarrassed by his nakedness but thankfully James didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, James stopped and looked at him. "Moony," He started. "Where do you think we are?"

Startled by the sudden break in the silence, Remus answered, "Well, you said we were dead, but it does seem we are at Hogwarts again, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it does. But really we are in a place that is similar to what muggles call 'Limbo'. It is a place between death and living. And it looks different to everyone. To you, it looks like the bit of Hogwarts that you, Padfoot, that scum Wormtail, and I would always travel every full moon."

"Limbo?" He muttered, even more confused. They were even closer to the Willow and Remus could see the knot that opened the passage way to the Shrieking Shack. The tree was not moving, and did not look like it had moved in quite a long time. All of a sudden, a large black beast came loping out of the secret opening. It was a black dog, and it moved right towards Remus and James. And neither were surprised when it turned into a man.

Sirius Black strode over to the two men. Remus couldn't believe it; he never thought he would ever see his two best friends again, but here they were, James and Sirius. Sirius too looked much younger.

"Remus," Sirius began. "My friend. Do you know why you are here?"

Remus rubbed his temples. How did James and Sirius expect him to know all the answers? "I haven't the foggiest, Sirius. I'm rather confused at the moment if you can't tell. Please enlighten me."

Sirius chuckled. "Always with your wit. Well, as I'm sure James has told you, you are in a sort of Limbo. Now, most people come here, they meet some loved ones or such, and then they go to heaven," Sirius put his middle and index finger up and made 'air quotations' "Or hell. Personally, I have no idea where I am, if its this so-called heaven or this so-called hell. Any way, you are an exception. You have another choice. If you so choose, you may return to earth."

This news him caught him off guard. He had nearly forgotten he was dead, although it was difficult to overlook the fact that he was talking to two of his dearly departed comrades. But what troubled him the most (well, except for being, um, deceased!), was why was he so special that he got this alternative?

"What did I do to get this option?" Remus asked.

The two exchanged glances. "It's more a case of what you didn't do," replied James.

Remus looked at him inquisitively. "What do you mean, James?"

"I mean," he said. "You have unfinished business, as it would be said."

"But what about your deaths?" Remus said. "You two must have had other things in your lives that needed doing."

Sirius nodded. "That is correct. Our lives were, to a point, unlived," He looked over to his black haired friend. "Especially James's. However, there were others ahead of us that could do those jobs that we had to do. But only you can handle the task to come. It is not your time."

"What is this task that I am to do?" Remus asked them.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "That we can't tell you. Typical mysterious omens, yeah, we know. But you will find out soon. That is, if you choose to go back. We are certainly not forcing you," James said. "If you want to be done, to rest, you can continue on and-"

"I have to go back!" Remus shouted abruptly, his eyes wild and distraught. "I have to make sure every one is okay. To, to…" He drifted off and muttered, nearly indistinguishably. "Make sure Dora and Teddy are alive." James patted him on the shoulder. He obviously knew how Remus felt.

Remus looked from James to Sirius. "How do I get back?"

"Now then, if you were to continue on," Sirius declared. "You must go through the passage way that you saw me exit. But instead of the Shrieking Shack, you would find something else. The Afterlife. The real Afterlife.

"But to return, all you have to do is wait. Simple as that. Wait until that cloud," Sirius pointed at the cloud-covered moon. "Clears and the moon shines down upon you. But I must warn you, if you go back, I can almost guarantee that you wont go back the same. You might end up being changed, in a way that may or may not be for the better. Just remember that."

"Now," said James. "We must leave you. We will see each other again, hopefully later than sooner."  
The three of them continued towards the tree. James and Sirius both held out hands to Remus, and waited for him to shake them. But Remus instead just forgot formalities and grabbed both his friends in a great embrace. The three of them just stood there, clinging each to each other. They all knew that they very well may not see each other again. Finally the trio let go.

"Good bye, Remus," said James. "Yeah, see you mate," said Sirius.

"Good bye, Padfoot. Bye, Prongs," Remus said. He had never been able to properly say goodbye to them when they had died, so it felt good for him to say it now.

Then Sirius dove into the tunnel, transforming into his dog form again, disappearing into the darkness. James gave Remus one last look before also transforming into a handsome stag. The tunnel widened so his massive antlers could fit through and he trotted behind Sirius.

Once again, Remus was alone. He meandered over to the centre of the large lawn and stared up at the moon. It was barely obscured by any clouds. He watched as the last bit of it dissipated. And he felt the Change begin.

He was fairly used to the Change; once a month, every month since he was a child. But over the last several years, Remus had always drank a potion to help tame the beast in him, letting him turn into a regular grey wolf. Except he had no potion tonight. His bones lengthened, fur enveloped him and pain, an excruciating pain. This pain also carried on to his heart.

What if this is what Sirius meant, Remus thought. What if I return in my were-form and cant change back? For the first time since he was a child, he started to resist the Change. It became more and more painful as his tail fought to lengthen, his muscles expanded and retracted. He had no idea what form he was in.

Will Dora still love me if I am forced to remain this beast forever? He thought. And what about Teddy? How could I ever be his father like this? He let out a howl that sounded odd and diminutive. Before he could judge this though, he fell into the same unfamiliar darkness again and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 What to do?

Chapter Four- What to do?

Tonks awoke with a start. She had been woken up by the sound of voices, very loud voices, coming from downstairs.

She had been sleeping soundly in the guest bedroom (which had once been her own room but remodelled after she moved out) at her mothers house. Tonks sat up and checked to make sure Teddy hadn't been woken as well. Right next to her bed was the ancient-looking cradle that had gone through her family for generations, which now held her son.

He hadn't been disturbed in the least, so Tonks rose out of bed and walked over to the door. She opened it a crack and stuck her head out, listening to the ruckus coming from below. The voices had lowered a bit but they were still quite boisterous.

"He's dead! Finally dead! I just cant believe it!" Cried some indistinctive voice.

"I know, its more than we could have ever hoped for!" Replied a husky low voice.

Kingsley? Tonks thought. Yes, that was definitely Kinsley Shacklebolt, one of her fellow Aurors. What were they talking about though?

"We no longer have to fear for our children. The monster is dead!" Said a female voice.

Then it struck Tonks; they're talking about Remus, she thought. They're celebrating his death. She then realized that woman who had just spoken was her mother. Tonks practically threw herself down the oak stairway and slammed right into Marcus Proudfoot, another Auror with whom she worked with at the Ministry. He turned and looked at her quizzically. Tonks just glared icily at him and pushed by him.

Her mother, Andromeda Tonks, was standing in the middle of a small crowd of witches and wizards, all crammed in the house's tiny foyer and overflowing into the living room. Along with Proudfoot and Shacklebolt being there, there were many other familiar faces. Included was Hestia Jones, who was also an Order member, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, who lived nearby, and many other Aurors.

"Ah, there you are Nymphadora, we were all looking for you! Have you heard the fabulous news?" Said Andromeda, beaming widely.

"How could you think that it's fabulous?" Tonks said, throwing her arms in the air, her voice raising.

Andromeda looked at her as if she was looking at a mad person. "Of coarse its fabulous. What on earth are you talking about?"

Apprehensively, Tonks asked, "What are you talking about?"

Andromeda laughed. "The death of Voldemort, of course. What did you think we were talking about?"

Tonks shook her head, feeling insanely stupid. She tried to fake a smile. "Oh nothing. Just woke up so I'm a bit foggy. That's great though. It really is wonderful that Voldemort is dead."

Andromeda smiled again and turned to talk to someone else. Tonks started to make her way back towards the stairs when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw the beaming face of Charlie Weasley.

"Salut, Tonks," He said. "That means 'hello', by the way."

Tonks smirked. "Wotcher, Charlie. I didn't know you were back in England."

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "I came to help during the battle. I didn't see a lot of action though, I was so busy making sure everyone was alright. I was devastated to hear about the loss of Fred," He paused. "And Remus." he looked at her sympathetically.

"I had no idea you were there. It was horrible. I, uh, had to leave before it was over though," Tonks said, sighing. "Was it Harry who polished him off, then?" She hoped to divert the conversation from Remus.

Charlie nodded. "Yep. Killed him with a single spell.''

"Always knew it had to be him," Tonks said. She tried to sound happy, and in truth she was; Voldemort was dead. But she just couldn't be in high spirits now that Remus was gone as well.

Charlie seemed to notice. "Hey,why don't you come with me over to the Burrow for a while. We're having a marvelous party. And if you're still feeling down, you can sit with Fred's mourners as they sit around being depressed. You would fit in just fine at the moment, with your hair all grey like that."

Tonks hadn't even noticed her hair change. She caught a glimpse of her bangs and saw Charlie's words were true; her hair was a colourless, dreary grey.

"Fine," She said. "I'll go. I really need to be surrounded by my friends right now."

Charlie smiled again. "That's the spirit. Now go hop upstairs and change so we can get back."

Tonks nodded and wove through the small group of people. She clambered back up the stairs and walked slowly to her room. How many people knew about Remus's death? She wondered. Guilt then started to flood her. Her husband had died just hours before, yet she was going to a party. It didn't seem right. Maybe I should go tell Charlie that Teddy has woken up and I must stay here instead, she thought. Then she shook her head. No, I need to talk to Molly.

Tonks replaced her flannel pajama bottoms and Weird Sisters t-shirt with a pair of muggle jeans and a sweatshirt. She took another look at Teddy, who was sleeping very soundly. He had no idea that in a single night, his life had changed. And in more ways than one. He no longer had a father, but he would also be able to live in a world that wasn't always consumed by fear and hatred.

Once again, Tonks trotted down stairs. The small hall was empty now, except for Charlie, who was leaning on the stairs railing. As he saw her make her way down the stairs, he moved to the door. He opened it and beckoned her out.

"Right this way, Mademoiselle," He said. He was obviously having a go at making her feel better with humour. He had always been like that, ever since school. Charlie and Tonks been in the same year, and were good friends back then, just in different houses.

It was dark outside, but the Burrow was brightly illuminated and Tonks could see the house through the forest that separated the properties. The moon was just beginning to travel across the sky and Tonks saw, between branches, that it was a full moon. She silently began to cry beside Charlie as they strode through the trees. He opened his mouth to begin a conversation with her but quickly shut it, when he saw Tonk's face.

"I'm s-sorry, Charlie," Tonks said despondently between sobs. "Its just, its, it's a full moon tonight and…"

"I know, Tonks, I know," He gave her a friendly hug, not wanting to push the limits of her current state. Tonks leaned her forehead against his broad shoulder, sobbing ever harder. After a few minutes, she stood up straight and wiped her nose on her sweatshirt sleeve.

"Are you going to be okay?" Charlie asked. "Do you want to go home?"

Tonks shook her head, sniffling. "I'll be fine. Now lets get out of these woods, they always have given me the creeps."

The duo continued to maneuver through the trees. The lights shining from the Burrow got larger and brighter as they neared. Soon, the blare of voices began to ring inside their heads. Tonks couldn't make out any distinct voices.

When they stepped out of the trees, Tonks looked behind her. She had the sensation that someone had been watching her through the foliage.


	5. Chapter 5 Reborn a Wolf

Chapter Five- Reborn a Wolf

Remus Lupin opened his eyes. He could hear indistinct voices not far away. Looking around, he could see he was laying on a desk in some classroom. Remus tried to stand up but fell to the floor. Something was wrong.

He looked down at himself and saw he was covered in fur. His hands and feet had become paws. Remus jumped up, turning around. Sure enough, a bushy tail had protruded out of his backside. His eyes darted around, searching for a looking glass of some kind.

Across the room, stood a tall mirror. It had a magnificent gold frame and reached the classroom ceiling. Carved into the top was 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.

Right away, Remus knew what mirror this was; the Mirror of Erised. Slowly, he padded over to the mirror, staying to the edge of it. Remus saw what he knew what he would see; a large grey wolf, staring back at him. Well, Remus thought, it could be worse. At least as a true wolf I have control. And if I was a were beast I wouldn't have any self restraint or tangible thought.

James's warning echoed in his head. …a mental or physical change, that may or may not be for the better…

Then, Remus moved to the centre of the mirror. What he saw pained him; instead of wolf-Remus, human-Remus stood there. He was holding a small bundle which Remus knew to be Teddy, and Tonks had her arm linked with his. They were all smiling.

Remus whined, restraining the impulse to howl. He turned away from the mirror and hurried back to the front of the room. He gazed out the window. The sky was turning gray but Remus still could see an edge of the moon. He walked over to the teachers desk. Slowly, he turned around a few times and arranged himself snugly beneath it.

I'll just sleep, he thought. I'll sleep and in the morning I'll be as good as new. I'll be human again. He kept repeating this in his head and he closed his eyes. The voices he had heard earlier were fading and soon the whole castle was silent.  
Before long, Remus was asleep.

Hours later, Remus awoke. Light was pouring out the window. Remus immediately knew that he hadn't transformed back into a human. He had feared this.

Stretching his front paws, he crawled out from under the desk. Then he meandered over to the door. Damn, he thought, how am I to open the stupid thing? Someone had shut the door after placing his body inside the classroom. Remus circled around the room, frustrated. Will I ever get out of this here?

Then, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped in front of the classroom and turned the door handle. Remus dashed back under the desk. The door opened and in stepped Minerva McGonagall.

He watched from a crack between the desk and floor, as McGonagall moved in front of the Mirror of Erised. What she saw in the glass, Remus did not know, but it made her sigh heavily. She continued to concentrate and stare into the mirror.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Remus darted out from underneath the desk. She had left the door slightly ajar, so he nudged it open more with his nose, making a larger opening. The door screeched while doing so, and McGonagall turned around. Remus dashed through the open door, hoping she hadn't seen him. He ran past the Great Hall and stopped.

The Hall was completely empty, the tables and benches also absent. It reeked of death. Remus whimpered and continued towards the Entrance Hall. The large wooden doors were parted, so Remus walked out onto the school grounds. He gratefully he ran into no one.

He looked out over the country side, in the direction of what he hoped was Ottery St. Catchpole. Tonks' mother lived near there and that was where Tonks and Teddy were staying. Remus knew he had a long trek ahead of him. He started off at a steady pace, not wanting to tire himself early. But soon he was loping faster and faster, eager to return to his family.

As he ran, a heart-wrenching thought came to him; how could he return to them in his current state? They more than likely presumed him dead, and for good reason, for people must have seen his body before he 'came back to life' so to speak. Remus knew that he couldn't just run up to them and expect them to recognize him. He obviously couldn't just resume his old life.

So as he ran, Remus devised a plan for his return.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to make them longer and, er, better as I reread and edit each chapter. (I nearly died when I looked back and found I had initially spelled _ceiling_ wrong...I was so ashamed.)**


End file.
